Bagi Dong!
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: karena berbagi itu indah... :D so many pairing and so many gajeness! XD


Ahh… dunia sekolah itu menyenangkan ya, Readers? *readers: apanya? Biasanya juga lo ngrutukngrutuk, Me~*

Karena persahabatan itu harus saling berbagi, maka Ome persembahkan fic ini buat semua persahabatan di mana saja! Weheheheheh! *plak~*

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Bagi Dong!<strong>

Kaito dan Miku

"Pensil gua manaa…~"

Miku sibuk mengaduk-aduk kotak pensilnya, sambil merintihkan nama pensil. Ada apa gerangan?

Oh, pensilnya hilang. Pasti diambilin lagi nih… Pikir Miku nelangsa.

Miku clingak-clingukan, pasti ada cowok cakep nan baik hati yang dapat membantunya…

Hah! KAITO!

Miku dengan mata dan tekat yang bulat datang pada Kaito untuk meminjam pensil.

"Kaito, bagi pensilnya dong~" Miku meminta dengan puppy eyes nya yang super bulat bersinar.

"Hah? Bagi pensil?" tanya Kaito lugu nan polos. Miku mengangguk.

Kaito menatap kotak pensilnya. Lalu menatap Miku lagi. Ia mengeluarkan pensil dari kotak pensilnya.

Kemudian, Kaito menghela napas panjang, dan dengan tenaga agak lebih sedikit, ia mematahkan pensil itu.

KRAAAKKK!

"Nih, satu buat Miku," Kaito memberikan satu bagian dari pensil yang patah menjadi dua itu. Miku menatap Kaito heran.

"Lah, kok pensilnya dipatahin gitu?" tanya Miku.

"Tadi bilang pensilnya dibagi, kan? Itu udah Kaito bagi jadi dua, satu buat Miku dan satu buat Kaito, hehehe~" cengir pemuda itu, yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan gadis muda yang gemes itu.

"MAKSUDNYA PINJAM PENSIL, BUKAN DIBAGI DUA, BAKAITOOOOOOOO…!"

Gakupo dan Luka

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Gakupo sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat cinta mati 2 dengan Luka. Loh, itu judul lagu Dek Pirgin kan? Iya itu Ome juga tahu~ *plak*

Maka dengan susah payah, Gakupo datang mendekati Luka yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku kelasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka, antara heran dan merasa agak-agak gimana gitu.

"Emmmm… Luka… aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Gakupo sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk dengan gugupnya.

"Minta apaan?" tanya Luka, berusaha mendatarkan suaranya.

"Luka, bagi hatimu dong!" kata Gakupo dengan gajenya.

"Hah? Hatiku cuma ada satu!" seru Luka, menirukan lirik sebuah lagu.

"Luka… udah punya cowok ya?" tanya Gakupo hati-hati. Jantungnya meledak-meleduk karena gugup, takut ditolak.

"Belum," jawab Luka singkat. "Tapi aku nggak mau bagi hatiku,"

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo lagi dengan heran.

Luka menghela napas atas kebegoan cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Denger ya, aku nggak mau bagi hatiku karena hatiku cuman buat orang yang kusuka, yaitu..."

Luka menelan ludah. Gakupo masih harap-harap cemas menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luka.

"Orang yang kusuka itu… dia…" Pipi Luka memerah total.

"Siapa?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka menundukkan wajah.

"Ya… kamu. Jadi tanpa kamu minta pun hatiku akan kuberikan padamu, takkan kubagi…"

Rin dan Len,

Haahh… Rin dan Len, selalu saja bertengkar tiap ketemu di kelas. Tak terkecuali saat ini.

"Rin, bagi permen dong!" Len membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk V, err… jarinya ding bukan tangannya.

"Enak aja! Nih permen punya aku!" Rin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bagi satu aja napa sih? Pelit banget nih cewek!

"Nih!" Rin melempar kantong permennya sampai mengenai wajah shota cowok itu. Rin memalingkan wajahnya lalu tanpa melihat bungkusnya, Rin membuka permen tersebut. Len juga mengambil permennya secara acak, ia tidak melihat ke arah kantong permen karena takut benda itu dicurigai guru yang sedang menulis soal Matematika di depan kelas itu.

Dan dalam hitungan waktu nyaris bersamaan, mereka melahap permen di tangan mereka. Dan…

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA…Aseeeeeeeeeemmm!"

"Manis bangeeetttttttttttttt…!"

Satu kelas beserta guru menoleh ke arah mereka berdua yang tadi menjerit tiba-tiba setelah permen tersebut mendarat di lidah mereka. Len berteriak sambil menutup matanya erat-erat karena rasa asamnya yang terlalu ajaip, sedangkan Rin membuat wajah super aneh seperti keracunan karena rasa manis yang keterlaluan disertai rasa agak sepat dari permen tersebut.

"Kok dapet jeruk sih? Mana rasanya asem banget pula," Len menjulur-julurkan lidahnya yang kejang-kejang, hingga mendapat respon dari cewek itu.

"MIKIR LAH! EMANGNYA PERMEN RASA PISANG ITU ENAK HAH? RASANYA KEMANISAN DAN AGAK ANEH TAUUKK! PERSIS KAYAK KAMU!" jerit Rin tanpa memperdulikan guru yang menonton mereka.

Tiba-tiba, ctik!

_Tadi Rin bilang, permen rasa pisang?_

_Huh, masa sih Len dapat rasa jeruk?_

Mereka blushing massal dan membeku di tempat, tak berani menatap satu sama lain.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya, Rin? Len? Kalau sampai sepuluh soal ini tidak siap, kalian akan saya hukum!"

"WHUUUAAAAAAAAA…! SIAP PAAAK!"

Meiko dan Akaito

"Ushishishishi~"

Akhirnya niat kedua insan itu untuk melarikan diri di jam pelajaran itu terlaksana juga. Haaah.. itu guru-guru gampang juga ditipunya!

"'Ito, kau bawa apa?" tanya Meiko sambil menyesap sake yang dibawanya dalam termos, biar nggak ketahuan~

"Ini? Oh, cuman bekal aja kok~" Akaito menunjukkan kotak bekalnya dengan rasa bangga tingkat tinggi.

"Bekal apaan… loh? Apaan nih yang merah-merah banyak matanya?" Meiko penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berada di atas nasi di kotak itu.

"Ini… ini tuh…"

"Bagi colek dikit ya, Akaitoo~" Meiko menowel sesuatu tersebut dengan senyum mengembang. Akaito pasang muka sepanik mungkin.

"Eh jangan Meiko! Jangan dimakan! Nanti kamu bisa sakit!" cegah Akaito.

"Lah, wong minum sake gini juga gag apa, aku makan yaa~" telunjuk Meiko yang berlumuran semacam saus merah itu sampai ke bibirnya.

"Anoo.. itu sambel super pedes bikinanku, tauk~" Akaito facepalm. Beberapa detik kemudian Meiko menjerit dengan tidak elitnya.

"PUUUEEEEDDEEEEEEEESSSS...!"

Meiko langsung tancap gas ke toilet, meninggalkan Akaito yang berdecak a la cicak.

"Ckckckck... Tuh kan apa gua bilang~"

Miki, Gumi, dan Lily

Inilah trio yang cukup heboh juga. Apalagi kalau Gumi dan Lily mulai adu mulut. Mana Miki cuman bisa bilang, "Sabar… Sabar…" doang!

Kayak sekarang nih~

"Miki! Bagi kertas dong!" pinta Lily dan Gumi bersamaan. Miki pun memberikan kertas yang dipinta, namun kertas itu direbut oleh Gumi.

"Laaahh… Miki kan temen sebangku gua!" sahut Gumi, maksudnya sih cuman bercanda. Tapi karena Lily lagi badmood, jadi naiklah emosinya.

"Siniin itu kertas! Gua yang minta, tauk!" Lily merebut kertas itu dari tangan Gumi.

"Woy! Kagak bisa! Minta ama yang lain aja!" Gumi memeletkan lidah, membuat Lily semakin emosyii~

"Tadi udah gua yang booking itu kertas duluan! Minggir sono!" Lily memegang erat kertas yang sudah ditangkapnya dari tangan Gumi.

"Mariin!" pekik Gumi sambil menarik kertas itu.

"Siniin!" pekik Lily sambil ikutan menarik kertas itu, hingga akhirnya…

SREEETTT!

Kertas itu robek jadi dua.

"Nah, itu kertasnya udah terbagi~" siul Miki sambil tersenyum geli menahan tawa.

"Ahhh Miki mah gag seruuuuuuu!" Mereka pun membagi jitakan di bahu Miki, yang masih tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Rasain tuh! Siapa suruh rebut-rebutan!"

Yuki dan Gachapoid

Seperti biasa, Yuki selalu main sama Gachapoid. Kenapa? Karena hanya mereka yang umurnya sepantaran.

"Gacha suka makan apel nggak?" tanya Yuki pada suatu ketika.

"Nggak tahu, pokoknya apa aja yang aku makan pasti aku suka!" jawab Gachapoid ceria.

Yuki mengeluarkan apel dari dalam tasnya, lalu memakannya. Gachapoid menelan ludah, itu apel kayaknya enak bangeet.. apalagi pas jam-jam lapar begini…

"Yuki, bagi apelnya dong…" ucap Gachapoid dengan tampang memelas.

"Hah?" Yuki langsung mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Yang ia temukan hanya buku, apel merah, pensil warna, apel merah, kotak pensil, apel merah, apel merah, apel merah.

Yuki bingung. Gachapoid juga ikutan bingung. Akhirnya Yuki berlari ke luar, membuat Gachapoid makin bingung. Ia memeriksa isi tas Yuki. _Nih apelnya ada banyak kok, malah kabur dia…_ Pikirnya.

"AHH! Kok apelnya dimakan?"

Yuki muncul lagi dengan seplastik apel hijau di tangannya. Yuki rada syok saat melihat bocah itu memakan satu apel merahnya.

"Yuki, maafin Gacha! Gacha salah, gag minta ijin dulu! Tapi Gacha…"

KRUYUUUK~

Mereka terdiam saat bunyi keroncongan perut Gacha terdengar.

"Padahal Yuki udah belikan apel hijau, biar cocok… Yuki pake baju merah dan makan apel merah, terus Gacha pake baju hijau dan makan apel hijau…" Yuki menundukkan wajahnya.

Gacha meraih plastik di tangan Yuki, lalu mengambil satu apel hijau itu dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Yuki.

"Sekarang gantian, karena Gacha udah makan apel merah Yuki, jadi Yuki cobain apel hijau buat Gacha~"

"Eeh?"

Kiyoteru, Mizki dan Iroha

"Ya ampuuuuunn! PR Mate! Mizki, bagi PR Mate dong!" pekik Iroha gaje.

"Oh, ora iso. PR itu ya kerjain di rumah," sahut Mizki datar.

"Yaaa.. bentar aja, Mizki!" pinta Iroha.

Mizki menghela napas, lalu memberikan buku PR nya pada Iroha. Dengan secepat kilat Iroha mengerjakannya.

Akhirnya tibalah les Matematika dimulai. PR pun diperiksa oleh Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Loh? Kok jawaban Iroha sama seperti jawaban Mizki?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei heran.

Iroha garuk-garuk kepala.

"A… anoo Sensei… kan jawabannya pasti sama semua…" Iroha mencoba berkelit sambil cengar-cengir.

"Oh? Okelah, tapi ini jalannya juga persis sama!" Kiyoteru-sensei mengernyitkan dahi.

Iroha makin ketakutan, kan gag lucu kalau dihukum gara-gara lupa bikin PR.

"Iroha, ini pekerjaanmu sendiri, kan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"I… iya Sensei!" jawab Iroha sambil ketakutan, tuh kan bohong lagi!

"Jujur saja, Iroha," sahut Kiyoteru-sensei.

Iroha menelan ludah.

"Kalau gitu, saya periksa punya Mizki saja, nanti nilainya saya bagi dua dengan kamu…"

"Waaaakkh! Jangan Sensei! Mizki itu teman saya, nilainya jangan diapa-apain! Saya yang salah, Sensei, udah ngopi jawaban dia!" seru Iroha.

Mizki cengo.

"Baiklah. Saya senang dengan anak yang berani mengakui kesalahannya. Kalau begitu, Mizki, tolong bagikan ilmu yang kamu punya padanya ya…" Kiyoteru-sensei pun berlalu memeriksa PR murid lain.

"Ma… Makasih ya Mizki…" bisik Iroha terharu.

"Sama-sama. Nih sini aku ajarin aja Matematikanya…"

Iroha benar-benar bersyukur punya teman yang mau berbagi seperti Mizki...

...Kalian juga, kan?

Maka itu, sayangilah teman-teman kalian dan jangan pernah pelit berbagi! Apapun itu! Tapi juga berbagilah yang bermanfaat bagi teman, oke? :D

Selamat berbagi!


End file.
